canciones en un bar?
by nn jukaro nn
Summary: esto, sin mencionar el titulo ¬¬U, e de decir, q es un sasusaku, :, algo a si como un songfic, pero van a ser varias canciones nnU, espero que les agrade.
1. las dos primeras

Jeje, hola, agradezco, si están leyendo, nn, que amables.

Summary: era de noche, el joven uchiha se encontraba demasiado aburrido y decidió ir al bar que había por allí, encontrándose con la melodiosa voz de una de su mejor amiga de infancia y todavía, pero también encontrándose, con aquella hermosa flor de cerezo que le declaro su amor, aquella noche de su partida… SASUSAKU.

Datos:

Quero r/r, no sean malos TT.TT – : diálogos

"- Quero r/r, no sean malos-" : pensamientos

(N/A: Quero r/r no sean malos): intervenciones mías

(Quero r/r, no sean malos): aclaraciones

(N/A:-"Quero r/r no sean malos-") : mi inner

":- Quero r/t no sean malos -:" : inner de sakura

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0: cambios de escena

Era de noche, en la tierra del rayo, se escuchaban melodiosas canciones, provenientes de un bar, una chica de cabello rosa, esperaba impaciente a su compañera samurai, (N/A: etto, espero que no les moleste, que haya inventado un personaje, nn, onegai), "- que chica, ni siquiera, parece asesina de elite, ù.ú –" , cansada de esperar afuera, decidió entrar, se encontró con un lugar calido, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, se situó en una de las mesas, sin percatarse de una presencia muy conocida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"-que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer-" sasuke, empieza a oír, las canciones del bar "-vamos a ver que hay-"

0o0o0o0o0

Entro, y se situó en una mesa, había ido sin el uniforme de orochimaru, se armaría un escándalo, y no necesitaba eso, a si que fue, con su antigua ropa del equipo 7

0o0o0o0o0o0

"-AHHHHHHHH y esa que hace hay? –" ":-AH, maldita, claro iba a entrar a tomar algo, VENGANZAAA!!!!-:"

Una chica de cabello negro azulado, con las puntas de color morado, y ojos color violeta y tez morena, se situó en la silla que había en la tarima

jeje, hola, les vengo a cantar unas canción, va dedicada a dos personas que quiero demasiado, haber, si se dan cuenta ù.ú, , bien sin mas… -

Una música empezó a sonar

You don´t remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.

(Tu no me recuerdas pero yo me acuerdo de ti  
Estoy acostada despierta y trato no pensar en ti  
¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?  
Y yo sueño.)

Varias imágenes se cruzaron por la mente sakura, todas llenas de sasuke

-sasu… -

0o0o0o0o0

"-maldita sea es ella, ¿pero que diablos hace hay? –" escucho la canción, las imágenes de aquella "molestia" suya, empezaron a desarrollarse en su mente, su sonrisa, su optimismo, sus ojos, su cuerpo…

0o0o0o0o

I believe in you.  
I´ll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You´re taking over me.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we have.  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.

(Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar...  
Tu tienes control sobre mí

¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé y todo lo que teníamos?  
Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti y tocaste mi mano  
Entonces supe que me amabas)

Recordó aquella escena (N/A: inventada por yotas ), aquella noche cuando el se marcho, derramo sus lagrimas, sabiendo que todo había acabado, pero el había tomado su mano, y le había dicho un simple "gracias", había sentido calidez ante aquel tacto

I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that just like you are taking over.

(Me miro al espejo y veo tu rostro, si miro profundamente  
Hay tantas cosas de mi interior sobre las que tienes control)

0o0o0o

Otra verdad tan grande, aquella cabeza peli rosa, seguía siendo todo para el, era verdad, nunca le había dicho, pero solo una razón, itachi, aun la recordaba, aun su corazón latía tan fuerte… su corazón latía por ella

0o0o0o

I believe in you.  
I´ll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You´re taking over me.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we have.  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.

(Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar...  
Tu tienes control sobre mí

¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé y todo lo que teníamos?  
Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti y tocaste mi mano  
Entonces supe que me amabas)

Otra verdad, ella había echo todo lo posible por encontrarlo, hasta había roto el corazón de naruto, para que el lo encontrara… QUE TONTA!!, en verdad… "era una molestia"

0oo0o0o0o0

(taking over me)  
You´re taking over me  
(taking over me)  
Taking over me

((Tomando control sobre mí)  
Tú estas tomando control sobre mí  
(Tomando control sobre mí)  
Tomando control sobre mí)

0o0o0o0o

Desde siempre, aquella calida sonrisa, le había echo ir al séptimo cielo, aun con su problema de su frente, era hermosa, se desprecio por haber echo cortar aquella amistad que tenia con yamanaka, sintió que no valía, tomo valor para decirle lo que nunca quiso, "molestia", lo hizo para que lo despreciara, al igual que ignoraba completamente a yamanaka, lo había echo con ino, pero sakura… ¿aun lo amaba?

0o0o0o

jeje, espero que les haya gustado – muchas personas tenían lagrimas en los ojos

nnU, parece que si, ahora, ¿continuo? – pregunto la de ojos violeta

SIIIIIIII!!!! –

":- ¬¬, ya me las pagara:-"

"- ¿Por qué estas aquí? –"

0o0o0o0o0o0

bien –

(¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos  
como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi interior  
Donde me he hecho tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la llevas de vuelta a casa) ¿Cómo sabia lo que sentía?, ¿Cómo diablos?, pero tanta razón tenia, ella miraba sus ojos y sabia lo que sentía, sabia lo que significaban sus monosílabos, la forma en que decía que era una molestia, ella fue la primera en saber que consideraba a naruto como su mejor amigo, ella, maldita sea, volvía a ser una molestia… 0o0o0o0 (Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la llevas de vuelta a casa (Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) Después de alguno años, la sonrisa calida tan hermosa, se había transformado en una de molestia, aquella niña se había vuelto realmente una molestia, odiaba cuando decía: sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, con tanta melodiosidad, sabia que no lo quería, sabia que era solo un capricho, pero no podía evitar odiar cuando naruto se le iba con incinuaciones, le daban ganas de partirlo en dos, aunque ella casi literalmente lo hacia nnU, hasta a el le dolía ((Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,  
Sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte Aunque fueran cortantes los tratos que le daba, le bastaba para saber, todo lo que el sentía, y darle su amor, pero parecía que el no lo apreciaba, una lagrima callo por su mejilla (Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondida en la oscuridad pero tu estabas enfrente de mí) Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo (Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma)  
No me dejes morir aquí  
(Debe que haber algo más)  
Tráeme a la vida Mas de mil años, pensando que las personas valían mucho menos que el, pero desde que conoció a los integrantes del equipo 7 se dio cuenta de que no era a si, de que el era alguien mas en este mudo, viviendo las injusticias de la vida, era uno mas de ellos…   
(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puedo despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) Tráeme a la vida.  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida Hubiera querido poder ser algo mas para el, pero no lo era, no era mas que alguien involucrado para poder lograr su objetivo… solo era alguien mas. //////// Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, las dos son de evanescence, la ultima es solo la traducción, bueno, me gustaría que me dejaran sus r/r, y agradezco a la gente que me apoyo en mi otro fic, muchas gracias, espero que este sea de su agrado. Jukaro. 


	2. bulevar of broken dreams

Hay q padre a alguien le gusto, nn, bueno, espero q este cap, les guste.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

Camino por un sendero solitario  
El único que he conocido  
No sé a donde va  
Pero es un hogar para mí y camino solo

En cierto modo era cierto, el siempre habia querido, estar solo, sin nadie, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no podia, de que su soledad no era muy buena aliada, fue cuando conocio al dove (N/A:me parece que es asi), y a aquella molestia, ugh como molestaba, mas imágenes de aquella cabecita rosa, "-eres molesta hasta en pensamientos ù.ú –"

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and  
I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a... 

Camino por esta calle solitaria  
En el boulevard de los sueños rotos  
Donde la ciudad duerme y  
Soy el único y camino solo

Camino solo  
Camino solo

Camino solo  
Camino s... 

¬¬U, era adivina, ¿o que?, ella nunca habia conocido a sasuke, nunca supo quien era el, ¿entonces por que sabia lo que el sentia?, ella, sakura, nunca le habia contado nada, ni siquiera hinata, ¿entonces?, naruto… no, pero era tan cierto, aquella calle vacia, era la vida de el, de sasuke, la vida de el era vacia, desde la muerte de los padres de el, el perdio el sentido de lo que era el amor, perdio todo conociemiento sobre este sentimiento, siempre se mostraba frio y calculador… pero cuando se encontro con naruto, volvio a descubrirlo, un cierto grado de amor, naruto era su rival, los dos se ayudaban a progresar, pero se protegian al mismo tiempo, fue cuando sasuke descubrio lo que era la amistad

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a... 

Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado  
Mi superficial corazón es lo único que está latiendo  
A veces desearía que alguien me encontrara  
Hasta entonces, camino solo

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

camino solo

Camino s…

Siempre desee eso, siempre, que alguien comprendiera mi dolor, se que sakura, después de algun tiempo, supo lo que yo sentia con solo verme a los ojos, siempre sabia, cuando necesitaba una palabra de consuelo, una mirada llena de optimismo y de apoyo, o cuando necesitaba una palabra dura, para que me diera cuenta, pero nunca supo, cuando la observaba, cuando la miraba an de cerca, para contemplarla, aquel cabello, aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, todo en ella me encantaba, nunca lo quice aceptar, y la dañe, pero parecia que a ella no le importaba, hasta en el ultimo segundo en el que nos vimos, me profeso su amor…

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... 

Camino por la línea  
Que me divide en la mente  
En la frontera  
De el borde y donde camino solo 

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Leo entre líneas  
Lo que está mal y todo está bien  
Reviso mis signos vitales  
Para saber que sigo vivo y camino solo 

Camine solo, desde siempre, desde aquella noche, todavía no termino de entender a itachi, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, pero ya no importa, ya no importa nada, el las pagara, y cuando logre matarlo, mi segundo objetivo se hara realidad, y va a ser con ella, "-no me vallas a dejar de amar, por favor –"…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La chica se bajo de la tarima y salio, sakur afue detrás de ella, la pobe chica tuvo que evitar el golpe que la medico le lanzo

baka, ¿?que crees que hacias? – dijo regañandola

jeje, lo seinto sakura, pero es que necesitaba hacerlo, haber si se daban cuenta – dijo asintiendo como sabelotodo

por cierto akane, a quien se las dedicabas – dijo un poco temerosa sakura

mmm, eso es facil de deducir, dale sakura, tu mente es brillante – dijo con una media sonrisa

¬¬, gracias por el cumplido, pero por algo te pregunto –

:), entonces, preguntale a el – dijo señalando atras de sakura, lentamente ella se dio la vuelta, encontrandose con el heredero uchiha…

Espero que este cap, les haya gustado, aunque un poco corto nnU, pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado, ahora respondere los r/r:

KURAI KAI:), hola, si yo tambien lo he pensado, y siento lo de los paréntesis, pero es que no salio como yo quice nnU, gomen, gracias por leer nn

JESYBERT: hola :), que bien que te haya gustado, pero una cosita, sakura no es la que canta, es un personaje inventado :3, pero que no te importe nn, pero es que me decidi a hacerlo asi, espero que este capi, te guste.

HALIZ: hola, arigato, nn, que bien que te haya gustado, si, se que no salio entendible el texto u.u, pero no pense que fuera a salir a si, y no, pues sakura no se ha dado cuenta (aquí la respuesta nnU) y no sasuke no se acerco. Muchas gracias por leer.

Jukaro.


	3. My Immortoal

Aquí esta este nuevo cap, espero que les agrade :) por cierto, la canción, nadie la canta, es solo como el fondo XD, hay se ven, lean y sean felices :)

- baka, ¿que crees que hacías? - dijo regañándola

- jeje, lo siento sakura, pero es que necesitaba hacerlo, haber si se daban cuenta - dijo asintiendo como sabelotodo

- por cierto akane, a quien se las dedicabas - dijo un poco temerosa sakura

- mmm, eso es fácil de deducir, dale sakura, tu mente es brillante - dijo con una media sonrisa

- ¬¬, gracias por el cumplido, pero por algo te pregunto -

- :), entonces, pregúntale a el - dijo señalando atrás de sakura, lentamente ella se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el heredero uchiha...

Sakura quedo en shock al verlo, sasuke, tan solo la miraba fríamente, o eso pensaba ella

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola 

sakura… - su nombre, con aquel tono frió de nuevo, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes, sasuke se sorprendió, no eran lagrimas de alegría ni de esperanza, eran lagrimas de odio, rabia, y de impotencia

¿que haces aquí? – le pregunto fríamente sakura, el ante ello no se sorprendió, una sonrisa tierna cruzo el rostro del uchicha, sakura se sorprendió

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar 

estaba muy aburrido y decidí venir escuchar a ver si me pasaba mi aburrimiento – dijo el simplemente

nunca espere encontrarme contigo ni con la loca de akane – dijo burlón, sakura se sorprendió

¿conoces akane? –

Como la palma de mi mano, y es una forma de decir – dijo el sonriendo, "-es sasuke?-"

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí 

pero eso no importa – dijo acercándose a sakura lentamente, ella se percato del movimiento, pero no hizo nada

¿a no? – dijo indiferente

:3 no – ":-eh?-:"

Sa… sasuke – kun, eres tu?? –

¬¬ si –

Oh, pero dime, ¿entonces que es lo que importa? – dijo esta vez acercándose ella

Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí 

El la miro directamente a los ojos, un sonrojo atravesó su cara, el sonrió con superioridad

te diré lo que importa – dijo acercándose otro poco

tu – sasuke había aparecido detrás de ella, hablándole al oído, sakura se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sasuke contra su oido, sasuke respiro el aroma a fresas de sakura

¿yo? – pregunto confundida, el volvió a sonreír

Si, tu – dijo tomando de la cintura a sakura y darle la vuelta quedando frente a frente

¿Por qué yo? – dijo bajando la mirada, el levanto su cara tomando a sakura por el mentón, y levantando la cara de ella suavemente

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar 

por que yo… -

por que tu que??, no me digas que me amas – dijo rompiendo a llorar, dijo quitando la mano de sauske de su mentón

es eso?, ¿eh?, dime –

si –

ahora si, ahora después de tanto tiempo puedes decirlo?

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí 

después de tantas cosas, ¿PORQ UE AHORA? Por que no me lo dijiste antes, por que cuando pensé que ya te estaba olvidando, ¿Por qué sasuke?, por que maldita sea – dijo llorando y mirándolo con odio, el tan solo la miro directamente a los ojos

¿quieres saberlo? –

Si – dijo recostándose en un árbol que había cerca de allí

He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio 

por que simplemente estaba segado por mi obsesión, la de matar a itachi, la de vengar la muerte de mi clan, aun cuando me perdía en tus ojos y sentía mil cosas al verte, aun con todas esas evidencias, no quise aceptarlo, no quise simplemente por orgullo, también por que sabia que si itachi sabia de alguien a que yo quisiera demasiado, como para amar, esa persona correría peligro de muerte, y no quería perderte – dijo el agachado a la altura de ella, ella estaba muy sorprendida, no pudo hablar, solo atino a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos

al levantar la mirada, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, sus miradas se desviaron de los ojos de cada uno, para dirigirse a los labios de ellos, poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando, dando paso al beso tan esperado…

Como les pareció?, se que fue corto pero me pareció bueno, en mi punto de vista, a demás creo que me demorare en subir el otro, ya que tengo que encontrar una canción de amor, y no he encontrado ninguna que valga la pena TT.TT, si saben de alguna, por fa díganme

Ahora responderé los r/r:

HALIZ: que bien que te haya gustado :) gracias por tu r/r, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!!!!

JESYBERT: que padre que a ti tambien te haya gustado, y pues nada, gracias, por leer.

Gracias a los que deajan r/r, y a los que leen, por que el fic de este fic, es entretenerlos a uds. Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo.

Jukaro.


End file.
